


What do you Say?

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Reader is having a bad day at work.  Benny comes to make her feel better and ends up offering a solution she wasn’t prepared for.





	What do you Say?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Benny post. I just love Benny.

                The warm spring air washed over her face as she left the atrium of her office building.  Crossing the small courtyard, she headed for where Benny was leaning against the driver side door of his pickup.  Her pulse picked up at the sight of him.  Wearing his fisherman’s hat as always, a maroon and white flannel, t-shirt and jeans, he was the best looking thing she’d ever seen.  And she’d just seen him that morning.    

                As she approached, he smiled and opened his arms.  She stepped into his embrace, leaning against his broad chest.  He enclosed her in his arms, holding her tight.  She let out a heavy breath.

                “What’s wrong, my gorgeous girl?”  His accent soothing her frayed nerves like a balm.  He ran his hands up and down her back.    

                “I didn’t actually think that you’d come.”  She replied, settling her arms around his waist, not giving a shit if anyone saw.  “It’s the middle of the day.”

                She felt him shrug, “A little tired is all.  The clouds help.  But my girl said she needed a hug.  So here I am, delivering it.”  He squeezed a little tighter. 

                She sighed again. “What would you do if I’d asked you for a good afternoon roll in the hay?”

                He tensed around her and he brought his lips close to her ear.  “I’d tell you to get in the truck,” he said softly, with a heavy dose of desire. 

                “Right here in the parking lot?”  She tried to sound offended rather than turned on.  Also now trying to ignore the goosebumps that had appeared over her arms. 

                “Chere, I’ll have you against this Honda behind you if that’s what you wanted.”  His lips brushed over her ear, causing her to shiver.

                She could feel his hardness against her waist through the thin material of her dress.  She squeezed him tighter and groaned.  “Now I just want you.”  She mumbled, her earlier office anger fading. 

                “Just say the word.”  His voice sounding a little labored.  He placed one hand at the small of her back, pulling her harder against his waist.  He hummed a little then cleared his throat.  “So what happened this morning?  Do I have to go and get bloody?”

                “If I’d called you right when I got thrown under the bus, I’d say, “yes.”  But now,” she sighed again, “I’m tired Benny.  I’m just tired of my job not meaning anything.  What am I doing here?  Nothing makes a difference.  It’s all for someone else to make money.  No one here cares about anyone else and if they can lie their way into a promotion, or even just looking better, it’s fine.  It’s just a Tuesday here.”  She raised her head from his chest to meet his concerned blue eyes.  “What you do, what Sam and Dean do, is important.  It matters.”

                Benny smiled a little and gazed at her, contemplating.  He was silent for so long that she tilted her head quizzically.  “Then let’s go.”  He stated. 

                “Go?  Go where?”  She stepped back with a small grin and he reluctantly released her, but ran his hands down her arms to hold hers. 

                “Anywhere.”  He replied.  “Nothing says we have to stay here does it?”

                She thought for a moment.  “Well, no.” 

                “Them Winchesters can drop in unannounced no matter where on Earth we are.”  A little venom crept into his statement.  The last time the Winchesters appeared in their living room unannounced, Benny was…eating…her.

                “Benny.”  She squinted up at him, “Spill it.  What’s going on?”

                He squeezed her hands.  “I love you.  I will go or stay anywhere you are.  In this world or in another one.  You mean everything to me.  But you’re not happy here, I can feel it in you.  Let me take you home.  To my home.”  His eyes were now starting to sparkle with excitement.  I had Sam do some digging and just found out that the Lafitte Estate in Louisiana is still owned by the Lafitte family.  Except there is no family.  All we have to do is get the paperwork,” he shrugged, “with a little doctoring, of course.”

                “Oh, of course.”  She agreed sarcastically with a smile.   

                “But it’s mine.  I built that house.  It’s waiting to be claimed.  Let’s go home.  What do you say?”

                Her heart was hammering and Benny had to be able to hear it.  Run away to Louisiana.  A huge difference from her Midwestern roots.    

                “I’m not saying it wouldn’t take some work.  But…we could make it ours.  Yours and mine.  And if you hate it, we’ll leave.  Try somewhere else.”  He dropped her hands.  His uncertainty suddenly washing over her to the point that her heart wanted to break.  He’d always spoken of home with fondness but she never realized that he was so homesick.  She realized that he had basically just offered her his soul.    

                “Home, huh?”  She grabbed his wrists and pulled them back around her waist.  “With me?”

                He looked down at her, ghosts of tears in his eyes.  “Well, yeah, chere.  You’re my girl.  My whole heart.  I can’t have that without you.”

                “Yes.”

                He blinked and stopped breathing.  “Y-yes?”

                “Let’s go to Louisiana.  Let’s go build our home.”  

                He whooped, picked her up by the waist, spun, and pressed her against the side of the truck.  He kissed her with a passion that left her reeling and breathless.  When they broke off for air, he growled in her ear, his hardness throbbing against her once again.  “Now get in the truck.”


End file.
